


Beautifully Deaf

by AllannaStone



Category: Descendants (Disney Movies)
Genre: Deaf Character, F/M, Gil needs more love, Romance, Sign Language, crossposted on Tumblr and FF.net, daughter of Belle and the beast/ Adam, like seriously, son of Gaston
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-11-19
Updated: 2018-02-18
Packaged: 2019-02-04 03:07:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 9
Words: 8,246
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12761844
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AllannaStone/pseuds/AllannaStone
Summary: All Rosie remembers is a world without sound. She doesn’t remember any family, any friends, any memories, nothing. So when she receives an emergency kidney transplant following deadly organ failure, she suddenly finds herself with the family she’d forgotten.





	1. prologue

            Raindrops pelted the hooded figure as they darted through the abandoned streets, making their way towards an abandoned apartment complex. A dash of lightning flashed across the night, revealing the mysterious shadow, for that would be the only word to describe them, as how many would only assume they were only a fragment of the imagination. Another flash of lightening and they had seemingly vanished- until one thought to look upwards and see the ends of a washed too many times dress whipping across the rooftops.

 

The hooded figure at last reached their home, located in the penthouse of the apartment complex. Pausing to push back the clumsily patched together curtain that served as a meager door, they threw back their hood. Another strike of lightning streaked across the sky, revealing their face to be that of a young teenage girl.

 

She pulled her shabby coat tighter around herself, seeking warmth as she puttered around, lighting a small stove which served at a only source of heat, prying open a broken refrigerator and pulling out a half eaten jar of peanut butter. She quickly made herself a small sandwich, munching on it as she pulled her warmest blanket off of her bed and curled up next to the stove. A few minutes later, she was sound asleep.

 

A drip of water landed on her face, waking her up immediately. She rolled up and fumbled for a half rusted tea kittle, setting it under the leak before falling asleep once more.

 

The next thing she knew was that sunlight was streaking across her face, rousing her. She sat up with a yawn, groaning as she back and neck popped several times in succession. She stood, the blanket still wrapped around herself as she tidied up her home for the day.

 

When she finished, she went out and stood on the only entrance to her home- the small balcony. She leaned her elbows onto the railing and smiled grimly at the grime and crime that met her eyes. Living on the Isle of the Lost could harden anyone, the need for survival greater than anything else.

 

She turned back inside to grab coat- patched and threadbare- having been kicked from some poor soul’s laundry line one cold morning many years ago- and donned before leaping from the balcony.

 

She landed on the roof a few feet down and rolled before standing and running again, her long dark brown- black curls struggling to free themselves from their restricting braid. Her hard brown eyes flitted, taking in her surroundings, looking for danger as her small, malnourished body moved through the rooftops with ease and skill, having mastered parkour from many years of trial and error.

 

Finally, she vaulted herself off the roof, landing in an alley, where she made her way towards the market to get something to eat for the day. Ignoring the ongoing pain in her back and legs, she quickly entered the tiny bakery and brought a day old donut.

 

Just as she exited the bakery, a sudden wave of fatigue washed over her and she braced herself on the outside wall. Breathing heavily as she struggled to catch her breath, she raised a hand to wipe sudden beads of sweat from her forehead, the skin dry and pimply. She crumpled into the dirt as her mind all of a sudden became fuzzy and clearing up after a few seconds a few times.

 

She blinked her eyes a few times, suddenly feeling fatigue before she blacked out.


	2. chapter 1

I woke up slowly, groggy from whatever happened to me. I sat up slowly, wincing at the slight discomfort in my abdomen. Once I was all the way awake, I looked around, my heart leaping into my throat as I realized that I was in a hospital room.

 

I began to disconnect the wires and tubes that were hooked up to various machines, their purpose useless to me. Within a few minutes, three nurses- one dressed in pink, the second in green and the last in blue- and a doctor hurried into my room. I paid them no attention as I hurried on disconnecting myself. The doctor reached out to stop me but I smacked his hand away and sent him a withering glare.

 

 _I’m leaving, and nothing you say will change my mind_ , I signed as I threw off the blanket and swung my legs out from under me. When my feet touched the floor, I almost crumpled in agonizing pain, gritting my teeth and forcing myself to hobble out of the room. The four followed me as I slowly made my way towards a set of sliding glass doors, which burst open just as I reached them. In hurried a handsome man in a blue suit and a beautiful woman in a yellow dress.

 

I glanced behind me to see the doctors and nurses bowing and greeting the couple as though they were royalty. By the point, the pain in my abdomen had grown to be almost unbearable as I paused for only a moment to catch my breath.

 

Out of the corner of my eye, I saw the doctor nod to the man and point at me. I scrambled to my feet and took off running, ignoring the agony as I rushed off from them all. Past startled nurses pushing people in wheelchairs and sobbing women being consoled by nicely dressed gentlemen I darted before I came to a room filled with nothing by windows.

 

I stared out at the scenery. Gone were the smog filled skies and poorly patched buildings. In their place were blue skies and magnificent structures. Across from where the hospital was, a park filled with children happily playing  and chasing each other.

 

I was so busy taking my the city of Auradon that I failed to pay attention to my surroundings and I jumped when a hand clamped down on my shoulder. I spun around and lobbed a sloppily aimed punch at the man dressed in blue, collapsing as the pain ripped into me.

 

He knelt next to me, concern written all over his face as he gently touched my cheek, frowning as I flinched away from him. He scooped me into his arms and carried me out into the hallway, past all the gaping doctors and nurse, and back into the room where I woke up.

 

For the first time, I noticed that I had been sharing the room- a handsome young man a few years older than I was sitting up in a bed next to mine, holding the hands of the woman in yellow. When we entered the room, she let go of the young man and rushed to embrace the man and I. I weakly pushed her away and waiting to be deposited back into bed. He carefully set me down and pulled the blanket up to my stomach, tears twinkling in his eyes.

 

 _What the fucking hell is going on here_? I demanded crossly.

 

The woman stepped forward and sat on the bed I was in, taking a hold of my hand and smiling gently at me.

 

 _It’s you_ , she signed, a teary smile spreading across her face.

 

 _Of course I’m me, who else were you expecting_? I sassed her, confused by what was going on. _Look, someone please tell me what is going on_!

 

The woman looked up at the man as a team of doctors scuttled in and started to poke and prod me, annoying me further.

 

 _Do you remember us_? She asked after I decked a doctor and glared the rest of them out of the room. She didn’t seem afraid of me, even through the other two men seemed rightfully wary of me.

 

 _No_ , I answered shortly. _Should I_?

 

 _I would hope that you would remember your mother_ , she signed, tears now spilling freely from her eyes.

 

I growled as another nurse began to mess with my gown, but a gasp escaped my lips as a bloodied bandage appeared on my stomach.

 

 ** _WHAT THE LIVING FUCK DID YOU DO TO ME_** _?!_ I yelled with my fingers, secretly terrified.

 

The woman redirected my attention onto her face as the nurse made herself busy.

 

 _You were suffering from serious kidney failure_ , she informed me. _You almost died, if not for Ben, your brother, being a compatible match for you to get a new kidney._

 

I stared at the young man laying in the bed next to me, the influx of information nearly making my brain vomit.

 

 _I always thought I was just Rosie, a penniless orphan living on the Isle of the Lost for some crime I didn’t remember_ , I confessed, leaning back into the bed of pillows.

 

 _Rosie_? I was asked. I nodded, biting my lip as I looked anywhere but at the three people.

 

 _Your name is Princess Anastasia of Auradon_ , she smiled.

 

 _Me a princess? I’m not princess material, there has got to be some kind of mistake_ , I said, my mind officially sick.

 

 _The doctor ran a DNA test when he searched for donors in the system, and DNA never lies_ , she was openly crying now.

 

I sat there in shock. Me, royalty? But then why had I been living on the isle all these years? Rubbing elbows with the evilest of all the evil villains, trying to scrape by one just more day?

 

I saw Ben staring at me- I turned my head and looked- no glaring, just taking him in, trying to see if he was somewhere in my memories.

 

Nothing.

 

I leaned back and turned me head to stare out the window.

 

So what happened now?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> find me on Tumblr at @beautifullydeaf!!! :)


	3. chapter 2

The king and queen came and visited me several times a day, but I still refused to let them into my heart. Years of living on my own and depending on myself had made me cold towards affection from others. I couldn’t help it- it was just a part of who I am.

 

The queen- Belle, she insisted I call her- was kind and loving, everything I had ever dreamed in a mother, while the king- Adam- kept his distance for reasons which I wasn’t privy to. Ben, on the other hand was thrilled to have found me at last. He helped me as much as he possibly could, putting aside his own pain and discomfort to help me with mundane tasks such as sitting up and eating.

 

I, on the other hand, was restless. I wasn’t used to sitting coop up in one stop for days at a time. Everyone tried to occupy me, but I really wanted to run around and use my legs once more. Every time I’d get out of bed, I would double up in pain and Ben would have to call for someone to help me back into bed.

 

On day eight of being trapped in the hospital, I managed to hobble out into the hallway and walk around. I was debating whether or not I should try to escape and return back to my home on the isle when a pretty girl with purple hair stepped off the elevator and started walking towards me. I vaguely remembered her from the isle- Maleficent’s daughter. She looked different- she’d traded in her studded leather jacket for a feminine pink dress and her purple hair was curlier then when she lived on the isle.

 

 _You must be Rosie_ , she greeted me warmly, coming up to stand in front of me. _I’m Mal, Ben’s girlfriend_. I took her hand and led her to where Ben was resting, leaving them to talk in privacy as I went back to wondering around.

 

I stopped when I felt something touch my hand. I looked down and saw a little boy, no older than four at the most, with a tube crawling out of his nose. He looked up at me with deep, sunken in eyes and tugged at my hand again. I let him pull me into the children’s ward, where he wordlessly directed me into the playroom.

 

I spent the next few hours interacting with the kids- they all didn’t seem to understand that I couldn’t hear, but were happy to have me around. I saw parents looking at me with unconcealed curiosity, but for the most part, I just ignored them. After all, I raised myself without any help, and I turned out fine for the most part.

 

When I looked up next, Belle was standing in the room, her hands folded in front of her as she watched me teach a hand slap game to a group of girls. I smiled at her before finishing up the game. I slowly stood and left them to play as I made my way over to the queen.

 

 _The doctor is ready to discharge you_ , she signed to me. _Let’s get you home_.

 

I smiled at her words. I couldn’t wait to return back to the isle. I missed my bed- the hospital bed was too soft and plush for my own likings.

 

Belle led me back to the room that I shared with Ben, where she pointed out a blue dress that she had gotten for me. It was then that I realized, with a sinking heart, that I wasn’t returning to the isle.

 

I huffed as I chucked off my hospital gown, ignoring the horrified looks on everyone’s faces from my malnourished, scarred body, and clumsily got myself dressed. After I was ready, I nodded at Belle and Adam led me out of the room and over to where a nurse was waiting with a wheelchair.

 

 _I can walk just fine_! I told Belle and Adam tried to steer me towards the wheelchair. _I don’t need to be treated like a crippled invalid_!

 

 _It’s stranded procedures_ , she explained to me as Ben came out, dressed in a smart blue suit, fiddling with his tie as he sat in a wheelchair that another nurse provided for him. At his side was Mal, who was smiling as he said something to her.

 

 _I can’t wait until I can escape back to the isle_ , I grumbled silently as Belle and Adam signed some paperwork before Adam began to push me and Belle pushed Ben out.

 

I squeezed my eyes shut once we were outside- I had no idea that the sun could be so _bright_. It took me a few moments for me to realize that the bright lights were coming from camera as people scrambled to take pictures. I twisted to look up at Adam and saw him looking annoyed.

 

I saw his mouth move, and I could tell that he was telling the press to bugger off, only in politer terms. I added to it by scowling as glaring at them all, not letting up even after they went slinking off.

 

After Adam had gotten Ban and I settled into a luxurious limo, I found myself awkwardly examining my bitten down, dirty nails and grimaced. It would take a serious hell of a makeover to magically transform me into a princess, that, I was sure of.

 

I stared out the window as Adam did paperwork, his glasses teetering dangerous on the tip of his nose, Ben and Belle both conversing silently. A thought then occurred to me.

 

 _Belle_? I asked her. _Will there be books_?

 

She smiled and reached for my hand. I let her, knowing that she had been starved of me for twelve years.

 

 _There is an entire library of books that your father- Adam- gave me when we first started dating_ , she told me kindly, rubbing little circles into the back of my hand. _So many books, you’ll want to break down and cry_. There was a twinkle in her eyes, one that I read clearly- _we are more alike than you think_.

 

With that much to look forward to, I settled down for the arrival at my new “home”.


	4. chapter 4

I was spellbound by my new home- a large castle with tall, fairytale- like towers. I immediately felt like I was being caged as the limo rolled through the cage- like gates and up to the front door, where there was a small entourage of people dressed in neat pale blue suits and dresses, standing in a certain order. The limo pulled up and a man bustled forward, smoothing his mustache as he opened the door for Adam to get out first. He quickly tucked his paperwork back into a binder and tucked it underneath his arm before getting out, turning to offer Belle his hand. Ben was next and then it was my turn.

 

I sucked in a nervous breath of air before clambering out, not giving a flying fig about my appearance as I stood before everyone with folded arms and a bored look on my face. I felt a hand on my shoulder and I spun around, expecting it to be someone from the isle who supposedly had a bone to pick with me, however, it was Ben, who smiled at me before gently steering me towards the front doors. I strode past everyone’s gaping faces as we made our way inside, refusing to look anywhere but straight ahead.

 

Ben seemed to know that I needed time to adjust as he led me through a maze of corridors and staircases, before arriving at a set of double doors carved with roses and vines. He turned to look at me before pushing the doors open and leading me into a beautiful bedroom.

 

The dark wooden floor was covered a plush rug in a pretty shade of pale blue, and the walls were painted yellow. There was a bed big enough for six people with room to spare, decked in different shades of blue with plush pillows and warm blankets heaped on top. There was an empty bookcase that took up an entire wall, the kind with a sliding ladder, and opposite of it was a set of doors that were closed- I assumed they led to outside. There was even a fireplace with a comfy chair next to it.

 

Ben tapped me and once he had my attention, he began to sign awkwardly.

 

 _Mom and dad weren’t sure what you’d like, so they left the room bare for you to decorate as you see fit_ , he told me through clumsy fingerspelling.

 

I smiled- my first genuine smile at him and thanked him.

 

 _Where is this library that Belle told me about_? I asked, fingerspelling slowly so that he could understand me. He grinned at me and took me by the hand before gently tugging me out of my room and a few hallways down to an enormous set of double doors- even bigger then the front doors, I’d wager.

 

Ben motioned for me to cover my eyes, and I did so, shuffling in place as darkness took away the sense that I mostly relied on to get around. He took my hand a minute later, leading me inside before removing my hands.

 

I was certain that I looked ridiculous as I stared at the hundreds of bookshelves stuffed with books. I spun around a few times before hurrying over to the first shelf and beginning to pull books out and read the first few pages, trying to see which books I wanted to take back to my room to binge read.

 

Ben manfully carried the growing stack of books that I handed him, not saying anything as I gleefully browsed around. When I felt as though I had enough books, I grabbed a short stack from Ben and we both began to amble back to my room.

 

On our way back, I saw Adam heading in the opposite direction. He took one look at us and an ear splitting grin broke across his face. He shook his head as he walked past us, shaking with laughter as I opened the door to my room. Ben placed the giant pile of book onto the floor next to my bed and I began to sort through them all, trying to decide on what book I wanted to read first.

 

I hadn’t realized that Ben left, or that Belle had entered and was watching me from the chair next to the fireplace until I looked up.

 

 _Hello, Rosie_ , the queen greeted me kindly. _I see you found the library_.

 

 _I had no idea that there were so many books in the world_! I told her excitedly as I finally selected a book with a mermaid on the cover.

 

Belle smiled as she stood and walked over to stand next to me. She ran her fingers through my brown- black curls as I settled myself down to read. As I engrossed myself in the book, she finger combed my hair. It was a comforting thing to me, having someone play with my curls, I found out.

 

We stayed like that for hours, until I’d finished the book. I closed it and set it aside before Belle tapped my shoulder. I turned to face her and she signed, _Are you hungry_? I nodded, taking up another book and following her down the hallway. I stayed right next to her, for the first time in my life, enjoying having a mother.


	5. chapter 5

Belle led me into an intimately cozy dining room, where Ben and Adam were both chatting about something. The king stood and pulled out a chair for his wife, scooting her in once she was seated. Ben tried to do the same to me, only I gave him a look.

 

 _Don’t take away my independence_ , I told him as I seated myself. I stared at all the forks and spoons that were laid out in front of me and looked up at Belle. _Isn’t there just one of each_?

 

Belle’s face split into a humored grin as she began to explain to me the use of each one, pausing as the first course came out. My mouth began to water as the richly scented aurora of soup wafted up to my nose.

 

I looked at Ben, who understood what I was asking. He leaned across the small table and pointed to a spoon, which I took to be the one that was used for soup. I tried to adjust my grip so that the spoon was comfortable, but quickly gave up. I ate neatly, however quickly- I couldn’t remember the last time I had a full meal in my belly.

 

I was first to finish and I pushed the bowl and spoon off to the side. Ben was watching me out of the corner of his eye as he patted his mouth with a napkin. He offered me a basket filled with bread knots that had been sitting right next to him. I grinned as I selected the biggest and promptly chomped into it.

 

Out of the corner of my eye, I saw Adam throw back his head and laugh, his shoulders shaking as Belle shook her head, a small smile on her mouth. I stopped chewing and turned to Ben, a questioning look on my face. He tried to keep a straight poker face with no luck as he tapped my bulging cheeks with his fingers.

 

 _There often were days where I could get anything to eat, sometimes a week went by and I wouldn’t get any food in my belly_ , I explained, the humor departing from the table immediately. I shrugged, leaning back in my chair as the second course came out.

 

I practically inhaled the meatball sandwiches that were placed in front of me- eight in total. Adam was staring at me with pride amazement on his face while Belle shook her head, sadness clear in her eyes.

 

I sat back after I was finished and a burp escaped from my mouth. Adam fell out of his chair from laughing so hard, Belle looked horrified and amused at the same time and Ben was impressed.

 

 _Sorry_ , I apologized, smiling sheepishly as a huge slice of dark brown cake was placed in front of me. I took a small bite before grinning and all but diving into the desert.

 

Adam had gotten up from the floor and was back in his chair, grinning from ear to ear as he watched me stuff the cake into my face. Ben gently took ahold of my wrist and made me look at him.

 

 _Slow down, you’re going to choke on something_. An amused smile tickled the sides of his mouth and he wiped a smudge of the cake from the corner of my mouth. My only response was to stick my tongue out at him.

 

 _Wouldn’t be the worst thing that’d happened to me_ , I retorted, finishing up and leaning back in my chair to pick at the dirt underneath my fingernails. Out of the corner of my eye, I noticed Adam and Belle talking about something (I had a strong feeling that they were talking about me), and at one point Belle glanced my way. She quickly looked away at my steely gaze, biting the inside of her cheek.

 

Ben turned to me, raising his hand. I automatically flinched back, my instincts kicking in- fight or flight? _Dinner is done, do you want me to walk you up to your room for the night_? Ben asked me, not seeming to notice. I nodded and stood, tossing my napkin onto the table before following him out of the dining room.

 

Once I was back in my room, I quickly went into the bathroom to draw up a bath. While the tub was filling, I found a pair of comfy pants and a sweatshirt, both smelling faintly of roses. I tossed in a little bit of bubbles and undressed before hopping into the tub.

 

I felt every tense muscle slowly loosen up as I sank deeper into the tub with a happy sigh. I let my hair soak in the water, gently massaging in shampoo and a lot of conditioner.

 

When the water went cold, I got out, shaking the excess water from my hair like a dog. I quickly dressed in the clothes I picked out to sleep in and padded back into my room.

 

I crawled into bed, a thick book in hand, and I fell asleep before I had even finished the first page.


	6. chapter 5

The next morning, I woke up before the sun had even begun to rise, a habit from the isle that was going to be hard to kick. After dressing in a fresh pair of jeans, a pale blue shirt with yellow embroidered roses, and warm socks, I left my room to explore a bit.

 

I discovered Adam’s office a few hours into my adventure and I hovered in the doorway, curious but not wanting to get into trouble for being where I shouldn’t be. Finally, I entered and stood in the middle of the room, looking at everything.

 

A framed photo caught my eyes and I moved closer to the desk to look at it. I reached out to pick it up and it began a slideshow. Huh. Auradons and their fancy tech.

 

I picked it up and saw a much younger Ben, maybe around four or five, and a little girl with dark brown curls and a toothy grin. The two kids were sitting on the same swing, Ben holding onto the rope with one hand while his other arm was firmly anchoring the girl to his side while she hugged him tightly. The next picture made me grin- Ben and the same girl were dressed for a party of some sorts and were dancing, with the girl standing on his feet.

 

Out of the corner of my vision, I saw someone enter the office. I spun around, nearly dropping the frame and positioned myself for a fight of any kind, but it was only Adam, who wore a bathrobe over pajamas.

 

His eyes crinkled at the corners as he made his way over to the desk and found a pen and a pad of paper.

 

_This office is protected with an alarm system- you set it off when you entered and didn’t turn it off._

 

I turned a deep red as I set the frame back down. Apologizing wasn’t something that I was ever any good at.

 

A tap on my shoulders refocused me back onto Adam as he continued jotting down notes. He passed the paper over to me and I accepted it.

 

_Rosie, you can come into my office anytime you want, just at a reasonable hour and as long as I’m present._

 

I blinked, automatically thinking that he was hiding something from me, but I didn’t make any comment. I just nodded before motioning for the writing tools.

 

 _Do you want me to stay or go_?

 

He accepted back the tools and placed them onto his desk before patting a giant stack of papers and files, chuckling at the incredulous look on my face. I jerked my thumb towards the door and he nodded before sitting and pulling the first file towards him.

 

I wandered around, poking my head into random rooms while being careful not to set off any more alarms. I soon found myself back to the dining room where I ate the night before. Belle and Ben were sitting and talking over breakfast. Belle looked up and saw me, waving me over to sit next to her. I waved Ben off and pulled out the chair for myself before sitting.

 

 _Rosie, would you like to do some shopping today_? Belle asked me, reaching across to hold my hand.

 

I thought for a second before nodding- it wasn’t something that I really liked doing unless absolutely necessary, but I was getting the feeling that the queen had been starved of having a daughter to shop with and wanted to make up for lost time. At my answer, her face lit up with joy, making me smile back at her.

 

Ben cringed and I knew that today was going to be a long day- and I was right.

 

After breakfast, Belle and I were driven- _driven_ , by a _private driver_ , of all things- to a high scale boutique, where we were hounded by paparazzi, all shouting questions that I couldn’t make out.

 

My fists began itching, longing to be smashed into someone’s face as Queen Belle bustled me past all the flashing cameras and yelling reporters. Once we were inside, the employees all began to shoo out the press who had followed us inside.

 

The queen told me to look around and pick out anything I liked- she would meet me over by the dressing rooms when I was ready.

 

I wandered around, looking at thing and getting a massive case of price tag shock at the thing I liked. I went back to Belle empty handed.

 

 _Everything costs too much_! I signed, anxiety bubbling up in my chest.

 

Belle took me aside from where she had been talking to the owner and sat down in a chair, wrapping her slim arms around me and hugging me.

 

 _Rosie, think of it as a late birthday present- twelve gifts each from your father, brother and I to make up for all the birthdays we missed out on_ , she told me. _Do you want me to help you_? I nodded, the feeling in my chest going away as we began to poke about the store.

 

 _What size am I_? I asked Belle, flipping through the rack and seeing a lot of numbers on the hangers.

 

She paused before calling over an employee, who bought out a tape measure and began wrapping it around me in off places. Finally, she finished and turned to Belle and said something.

 

 _You are too small for what we have in the store, but if you’d like, we can special order our extra petite misses’ sizes and have you try them on to see what you_ like, Belle interpreted, watching as my face fell.

 

 _How much will all that cost_? I asked, worried at the price. Belle sent me a look as she asked my question, to which the employee called over the manager. The manager spoke with Belle before I was let into the private conversation.

 

 _Mrs. Potts insists that it’s all on the house_ , Belle told me cheerfully. _She was your nanny before_ …

 

Belle trailed off, lost in the past as I smiled at the woman, Mrs. Potts, who returned it.

 

 _Thank you_ , I said.

 

Mrs. Potts promised both Belle and I that the entire department of extra petite misses’ sized clothes would be at the store location in about an hour and that we could return then to try things on.

 

 _What would you like to do_? Belle asked me as we passed by a couple of young women about my age, all sporting stylish haircuts. I glanced at them and she got the hint. She led me to an adorable hole- in- the- wall salon, where she was greeted by a pretty woman with a short pink spiky haircut.

 

The stylist- Ella, her name was- showed me pictures of cuts that would flatter my face and give me a certain confidence boost. I didn’t want to lose my length, but I also wanted something easy to style and practical in everyday life. She nodded before showing me a picture of hair similar to mine, with long layers and little wisps of curls framing the face. I also asked for a few colored streaks in blue and yellow, to which Belle beamed and gave Ella her approval.

 

While Ella worked magic with my hair, Belle was signing everything that was going on around me when something on the television caught my attention.

 

It was me and Belle as we got out of the car and went into the boutique. I noticed how scared I looked- all skin and bone with my clothes practically hanging off my body, my face gaunt and carrying a serious expression, my hair limp and dull. Belle saw what I was looking at and motioned for Ella to switch off the television, which she scrambled to do before apologizing over and over again to Belle.

 

I sat there in silence while Ella did my hair, making it look more princess- y. I couldn’t believe how horrible I looked after living on the isle for a dozen years- I looked nothing like that happy girl in the framed picture that lived on Adam’s desk.

 

That girl was dead.

 

The question was, was I dead?


	7. chapter 6

After my hair was done, Belle and I returned to the boutique, where I quickly became overwhelmed by all the different styles of clothing for me to wade through. Belle stayed by my side and helped me choose things that I liked, even going as far to tell me why she did or did not like something. She noticed that I stayed away from dresses and unnecessary things like lace and frills and asked me why.

 

 _On the isle, if someone wore these things, it means that they are an important person, for example, Maleficent or Ursula_ , I answered her, thinking of all the turf wars that Mal and Uma got into on the isle. _If you wear something you’re not supposed to, God have mercy on you_.

 

Belle blanched at my statement, telling me that I was no longer on the isle and that I didn’t have to abide by the isle’s rules anymore. I thought on her words as we made our way over towards the dressing room to try things on.

 

I first came out in a pretty deep sapphire blue jumper that stopped at my knees with a pale yellow silk blouse with blue and white buttons. I spun around awkwardly, not used to being a model for anyone. Belle motioned me over towards the mirror and I stepped up to it, not liking the way my body was shaped.

 

 _This is a very pretty look_ , Belle told me, her hand on my shoulder. _It’s mature, yet young and hip. Paired with the right shoes and accessories, this would be an adorable outfit for you. What do you think_?

 

I liked it- it was comfy and loose fitting, and I liked the way the skirt moved around me. One thing I wasn’t happy about what the anxiety that the skirt would flip up on me while I was walking about or something. Belle was quick to reassure me that she would look at getting some shorts for me to spare me that embarrassment before I went in to try on something else.

 

We did this for about an hour and a half until finally I had one more thing to try on. I frowned as I examined the dress. I certainly didn’t choose this- Belle must’ve snuck it in while I wasn’t paying attention. I shrugged, tugging on the dress. If I didn’t like it I wouldn’t get it. Simple as that.

 

Belle’s eyes sparkled with tears when I stepped out of the dressing room in the dress, following me as I stepped up to the 360 mirror. I stared at myself in wonder- for the first time in my life, I looked _beautiful_.

 

Belle smoothed out the off the shoulder sleeves with trembling hands before beginning to sign.

 

 _I wore something similar this dress when your father and I found out that I was carrying you. I hope you don’t mind me wanting you to try it on- it just looks so fitting on you_.

 

I stopped her and took her hand into mine.

 

 _I love it_ , I told her, a small smile dancing on my face. _Can I get it_?

 

Belle nodded before engulfing me in a hug- something so simple yet so powerful.

 

I looked at the massive pile of clothes that I liked before a thought occurred to me.

 

 _Belle_? I asked. _How are we going to get everything out to the car_?


	8. chapter 7

Belle and I arrived back at the palace later that afternoon. In addition to the haircut and new clothes, Belle had treated me to a manicure and pedicure and new shoes and accessories. I let her spend as much money as we wanted on me, as how she’d been without a daughter for the past twelve years. I firmly put my foot down on shopping for decor for my room- I was tired and overwhelmed and all I wanted to do was soak in  a bubble bath for an hour or two and read a book.

 

Thankfully, Belle understood and took me home, where Ben manfully helped get everything up into my room. He didn’t say anything, which I was grateful for- I was embarrassed at all the stuff Belle had bought for me. Once that was doen, Ben patted my bed, letting me know that he wanted to talk to me.

 

With the queen in the room as well, folding and hanging up my new wardrobe, Ben started to fumbled through his signs.

 

 _Have you ever took school into consideration?_ Ben asked me. I shook my head, thinking what school would ever accept the likes of me. I was snapped out of my thoughts by my big brother waving him hand in front of my face. _If you’d like, you can come to Auradon Prep with me- it has all kinds of classes- cooking, history, swordsmanship, French… all kinds._ I couldn’t help but notice that the classes he listed off were connected to books I pulled from the library a few days ago.

 

He handed me a thick catalog, explaining, _This is the course catalog- take a look through it and tell me what you think-_

 

 _I want to go_ , I said, my mind already made up. There had been few recourse for learning on the isle, which were only available for the more notorious villain children.

 

 _Fairy Godmother told me to tell you that you can choose classes that internet you, they don’t have to be core classes_ , Ben signed slowly, still getting the hang of talking with his hands.

 

Even though I got the gist of what he said, I think I had a confused look on my face. I looked up to Belle for help and saw that she was wearing a huge grin. She told Ben what he’s said and he promptly turned a deep red.

 

 _I’m sorry, I’m sorry!_ Ben apologized in a flustered mess. _I’m still learning-_

 

 _I know_ , I interrupted him, letting out a full out grin for the first time in years. _You’re getting there._

 

I saw water forming in the corners of his eyes before he tackled me in a big bear hug. I stiffened up, not knowing what to do until I awkwardly wrapped my arms around his neck and held on for dear life. Out of the corner of my eye, I saw Queen Belle holding a hand over her mouth and shaking like a leaf in a thunderstorm.

 

I huffed out a sigh before closing my eyes, waiting for the uncomfortable moment to pass by.

 

Why was everyone so emotional all of a sudden?


	9. chapter 8

The next few days passed in a blur- the next thing I knew was that it was the day when I’d take a tour of Auradon Prep, with my big brother Ben as my guide.

 

I dressed myself in a pretty dark midnight blue jumper dress that reached a little below my knees and had a delicate white lace trim at the hem, a yellow blouse with red roses embroidered on the yolk and on the puffed sleeves and simple ballet flats. After a moment of thinking, I also added on a rock ‘n roll styled leather jacket that Belle had surprised me with the day before- the jacket made me feel like I was wrapped in a safe cocoon, a feeling that I often replicated with blankets.

 

After brushing out and fluffing up my curls, I quickly found myself in a limo with Ben sitting right across from me with a big grin on his face. He leaned forward in his seat and took my tiny, trembling fingers into his much larger, warmer hands.

 

 _Relax_ , he soothed me. _Fairy Godmother will be helping me with the tour- you’ll love her, she’s very sweet and kind_.

 

Sure enough, Fairy Godmother _was_ sweet and kind, but I did not like her. She was way too… perky, for my own likes. She practically grabbed me and forced me into a hug- it took every ounce of self control I had not to strangle the fairy. Luckily, she seemed to understand that she was being too much for me.

 

 _Shall we begin the tour_? Fairy Godmother asked with a kind smile before whisking both Ben and I off. I honestly wanted to tell them both that I learned my way around best on my own, without any special tours, but I held my hands back, instead opting to clench them at my sides as I sulked behind Ben and the fat fairy.

 

Just when I honestly thought that I would die from boredom- all we were seeing were dorms, classrooms, and a dining hall, Ben tapped my shoulder.

 

 _You bored already_? Ben asked me, a teasing grin on his face.

 

A scowl crossed my face as I huffed, _I’m about ready to claw out my eyes_. The look on his face was priceless as Fairy Godmother stood to the side and watched us interact. I completely ignored the newcomer, a pretty girl with long dark curls and pale eyes, who awkwardly stood off to the side.

 

 _Do you want to meet your roommate_? Ben asked, making me perk up a bit. He motioned the girl on over and introduced her as Jane, Fairy Godmother’s daughter. We shook hands and exchanged pleasantries- I was pleased at how well she signed, it still needed some work, but I could help her with that.

 

As soon as Ben was certain I wasn’t going to maul Jane, he and Fairy Godmother left the two of us to ourselves, to get to know one another, I bet.

 

 _So where is this library I’ve been hearing so much about_? I asked Jane, who looked at me with a blank look. It took a bit of pantomime, but she finally understood what I was asking her. She motioned for me to follow her, and me quickly memorized the many turns we took.

 

We finally arrived at a tall set of double doors. Jane pushed one in, motioning for me to follow. Her mouth opened in a smile as I stared around in wonder and love. There were hundreds- no, thousands of bookshelves lined with books, stacked on four tiers of floors, making me wonder how many books there were. Scattered around the massive room were comfy arm chairs and tables with glass globes that looked to have magic inside.

 

Jane seemed to know that I needed time to take in the majesty of all these beautiful books, and went around a corner, taking out a binder from her purse.

 

As I happily prowled around, I suddenly remembered something from my long forgotten past.

 

A book of fairytales that Belle- _Mommy_ \- would read me to sleep with every night.

 

I quickly began to search high and low for that book.

 

I soon discovered that the library was divided up into genres, and with this new bit of information, I began to hunt for the fairy tales section.

 

To my surprise, the fairy tales section was the biggest section in the entire library. I quickly scanned the shelves, huffing when I couldn’t find the book. I stepped back and folded my hands over my eyes to think for a moment. when I uncovered my eyes, I saw the book- on the highest shelf.

 

I huffed and began to carefully scale the shelves, placing my feet and hands in crevises once I deemed them as being safe. After doing this for a few minutes, I finally reached the book, which I plucked off the shelf and held to my chest with one arm.

 

Now, to get back down again.

 

I carefully retraced my steps, a gasp escaping my mouth as my foot sleeped, sending me plummeting back down towards the ground.

 

I have no idea if I screamed or not, however the next thing I was well aware of was that someone had caught me. I looked up and saw his lips moving silently.

 

I shook my head, pointing to my ears before making the sign for _deaf, cannot hear_. Luckily, he seemed to get the message set me back onto my own two feet again, reaching into his backpack and coming up with a notebook and a pen.

 

 _R u arite_?

 

It took me a moment to decipher his words, but once I did I smiled.

 

 _I’m fine, thank you_ , I wrote back before handing the tools back to him. I watched as his stormy sea grey eyes took in my words, his strong hands writing some a new sentence.

 

_Mi namee iz Gil_

 

I took back the pen from him, amazed that he could read my chicken scratches.

 

 _My name is Rosie, it’s nice to meet you Gil_.

 

He frowned at something before pointing to my name and shaking his head, indicating that he didn’t know the name. I looked around the room and saw a small cluster of roses in a vase on a table a little ways off. I pointed to the flowers, adding a _Y_ to the paper and showered his it.

 

He seemed to have gotten it, a handsome smile spreading across his face as he awkwardly rocked back and forth on his heels.

 

He mouthed my name, seemingly to himself and I smiled, turning to leave, only to fall over as someone slammed into me. I looked up with a scowl on my face to see a guy with blonde hair and an arrogant look about him. He extended a hand down to help me up, but I only smacked it away from me, the look on my face only growing all the more irritated as he tried to talk to me.

 

I sighed before waving a hand towards my ear, shaking my head. I was well aware of Gil standing behind me, seeming to keep a careful eye on the guy. The smile on his face turned to a sneer and he got all up in my face and started talking back to me.

 

I only rolled my eyes as I turned to walk away. Who knew that people in Auradon were jerkfaces?

 

And then, something grabbed my rear.

 

No hell no, he didn’t.

 

I spun around, landing a swift knuckle sandwich onto his cheek before spinning him away from me by landing a swift, hard kick onto his chest.

 

 _You’re damned lucky that this isn’t the isle, otherwise I’d gut out your innards_! I yelled at him with my hands, breathing heavily as Jane appeared, carting a guy with pale blonde hair behind her and an older woman who must’ve been the librarian.

 

As Gil quickly filled them in with what happened, Jane came up to me with a worried look on her face. I flashed her the sign for a 9, which also translated to _I’m fine_. She quickly gathered me up into a hug. At first, I was stiff limbed, but then I quickly eased into it, eventually, wrapping my arms around her in a hug, as well.

 

My first friend.


End file.
